1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ac generator arrangements on board aircraft and more particularly to an improved minimum length ac generator arrangement which utilizes otherwise wasted space while still obtaining proper cooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushless ac generators used on board aircraft are generally self-exciting which means that they comprise three generators in one, placed in tandem, on a common shaft and within a common housing. When dealing with an air cooled generator, the internal arrangement of the ac generator has long been established mainly because the cooling air flow is normally unidirectional, being propelled through the unit by a single impeller or fan. However, this established arrangement usually results in a length penalty and since space can be at a premium in certain areas of an aircraft, a modified arrangement that utilizes empty spaces which are otherwise wasted would be a major improvement.
A modified arrangement which would take advantage of wasted space, however, would have cooling problems because the modified arrangement would restrict air flow and prevent air from impinging upon each heat producing component of the generator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a minimum length, air cooled ac generator arrangement which takes advantage of otherwise wasted space on board the aircraft while still obtaining proper cooling.